Post-It Window
by cheriepie89
Summary: Dark and Riku's friendship has had many ups and downs, but when she realizes she is in love with him, it becomes the truest test to their relationship. AU. DarkxRiku.
1. White

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter One: White**_

_**A/N: **__I own nothing. This short story is inspired by Sister of the Pharaoh (thank you!) More details below._

* * *

It started when she scraped her knee because of a bicycle.

Neither of them was riding it. If Riku pressed for the memory, the face of its rider was still a mystery to her. But there was a bicycle. Riku and her twin sister (_younger _twin sister) were playing out in front of their house. They were maybe six years old, but the real reason they were outside was because Risa had spotted the violet haired boy step out of the moving truck. Naturally, she said she was in love and dragged her big sister outside to watch the new neighbors move in giant sculptures, wrapped canvas paintings, and heaps of boxes into their new home. The violet haired boy didn't make a reappearance, but a red headed boy their age said hi to them right away (at least, he said hi to Risa first, and Riku was the afterthought, but she had already expected this), and a woman, man, and old man went in and out of the house.

Anyway, the bicycle.

Riku did not see it, or else she would have thought twice about going to sidewalk to retrieve the ball she kicked. She was not an idiot, even if she was only six. But her ball went over to the sidewalk, and naturally, she went to get it back. By the time the bicycle was in view—and heading toward her very, very, fast—it had been too late for Riku to move.

Luckily, the tall, violet haired boy made his reappearance…and tackled her out of the way.

For Riku, the tackle was a flash of fierce red and purple, and a heavy weight was on top of her like a shield. Maybe after a few years of puberty, she would have appreciated it a lot more, but Riku was, again, only six and reacted like most six year olds. She screamed.

For his part, the boy got up quickly and hoisted her up by the straps of her overalls. Riku sniffed and felt the tears pound behind her eyelids, but so far, if she pretended her knee didn't hurt, the tears remained unshed. She did get a look at her violent savior. He was definitely older than her by a few years, but he was still a kid. With dark violet hair, deep red eyes, and a demeanor that commanded attention, he would grow up to be trouble for her—not that she knew that at the time of course.

"Stop screaming! Are you an idiot?" he yelled at her. "There was a bike coming and you put yourself in danger!"

The yelling was a bit unexpected, and Riku was not fond of it. Even at a young age, Riku had a strong personality and quick tongue that took pleasure in putting people in their place, even handsome boys with crooked smiles.

"That's not my fault! If I saw it, then I would move, but I didn't see! It was too fast! You're a dummy!" Riku yelled at him right back. The boy visibly stepped back and looked at her like she grew a set of wings or something akin to it.

Risa and the boy named Daisuke ran up to them. From Risa's appraising gaze, Riku deducted that her savior was the boy Risa was enamored with earlier. Now that they were side by side, even though at first glance, both boys looked at different as night and day, they carried themselves similarly enough for Riku to determine that they were siblings.

"Dark-nii, be nice to Riku-san. She is bleeding."

That was news to Riku. But Daisuke's observational skills were accurate since she was bleeding from her knee, which explained why it hurt. Though unsure of how she injured it in the first place, Riku's tears fell freely at the sight of the blood trailing down her legs like a river.

"Riku, are you crying?" Risa asked cutely, and maybe it was because she was still in shock over it all, but that question set her off, and Riku began sobbing.

The other boy, Dark, instantly grabbed her wrist and took her inside. He moved quickly and quietly, and before she knew it, he had picked her up gently and carried her until he sat her on top of a large bed with a black comforter. Even though she was crying, she noticed a desk and video game system, and a box full of books. The boy disappeared briefly before she could ask if this was his room.

He came back with a small box with a red cross. He handed her a handkerchief from his pocket wordlessly, and began to gingerly wipe her knee with the cotton ball and peroxide. Though it stung a little, Riku held it in and wiped her face with his handkerchief, a dark violet with D.M. in the bottom corner. Her sobbing had stopped thankfully, and she studied the boy again. He was very meticulous with her injury, and despite her earlier impression of him (she was admittedly, still salty about him insulting her), he was rather kind. He held up two band aids, one with Mickey House and another plain for her to pick. She pointed at the Mickey Mouse one and caught him smiling before he busied himself with applying it to her knee. When he was done, he admired his work before picking her up from the bed and piggybacking her out.

"You don't have to carry me. I'm fine you know," she told her rather embarrassed.

"Nope, it's fine. I really don't mind," he answered her rather cheerfully. He pulled her arms so that she hung on to him tighter and went outside.

Daisuke and Risa were playing together, though Risa watched them from the corner of her eyes. Dark never said a word, until he opened the door to her house, and took off his shoes without using his hands.

"Where's your room?" he asked her. Riku navigated him all the way upstairs and down the hallway until he reached her room, which she recently acquired after the first six years of sharing a room with Risa.

Her room was smaller than Risa's, but she liked it better. Her room had the balcony window, and even though she was not supposed to, sometimes, Riku liked to sneak out at night and watch the stars when she felt too stuffy. Now that she was back in her room, she realized her room faced Dark's.

"You can see my room from here!" he exclaimed rather excitedly. He carefully set her on the floor and looked around the room. Riku was definitely neater than her sister, but it was still uncomfortable. Riku was even more flustered when he started to sit down next to her after picking up one of her coloring books and a crayon box.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked. He didn't react much and opened up a random page and began to fill it with a blue crayon.

"Playing with you."

"You don't have to!" she protested, but Dark didn't really care.

"I want to. Besides, your knee still hurts right? You need to give it time before you go and kick a ball around."

Riku blushed, realizing he had been watching her play earlier. Of course, he did. That was how he was able to move her out of harm's way.

She didn't say anything but grabbed a red crayon and began to color the page next to his, ignoring his crooked grin as best she could.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Harada Riku," she replied automatically.

"I'm Mousy Dark. But just call me Dark. Okay, Riku-chan?"

She nodded and returned to her colors, but deep down, she felt secretly pleased at the way he said her name. For the rest of the afternoon, they were in her room, undisturbed, and when he left, he forgot to take his tear stained handkerchief with him.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **So originally, this was going to be a one shot, but by the time I started writing the ending, it was too long and didn't flow as a one shot. So I decided to make it a short fic with seven tiny chapters instead. The original title was different too, but ultimately I went with something simple. In any case, I really have to thank Sister of the Pharaoh for her writing prompts, because they are what is keeping my passion for DarkxRiku alive in fanfic form. _

_New chapter everyday until the 7th! Please look forward to it!_

_Share your thoughts! Thanks!_


	2. Yellow

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Two: Yellow**_

_**A/N: **__I own nothing. Please see below for more details._

* * *

To say they were friends in the beginning was an overstatement in Riku's opinion, but Dark didn't care for her opinion on this matter. He forced himself into her life like a hurricane, and sometimes left damage right behind him. She kept her distance at first because of Risa, and despite her not saying anything, Dark knew it right away. Then again, it was hard not to notice Risa's longing eyes and heavy sighs when he was around. Then somehow, she considered them to be close, and staying away from him proved to be more difficult than she anticipated.

_I'M COMING OVER_. Well, it was not actual words, but a black post it that served as a message. They formed their own system of communicating via window. Black was 'I'm coming over." Purple was 'Don't come, I'm busy.' Green usually had words, which was normally an apology for after when they fought. Blue was 'Let's go outside.' Yellow meant 'Are you home?' Red was 'Danger' which they hadn't had a need to use.

When Riku read that sign on his window from her room, she frantically ran around her room to push her socks under her bed, and stuff her soccer jersey in a basket with the rest of her dirty laundry. Risa was still at ballet, so she had no reason to feel guilty, but she still did anyway. Guilt was the emotion that seemed to appear whenever Dark was involved while his younger brother seemed to make her heart beat faster than normal.

"Hi, Riku-chan!" the now eleven year old Dark burst in, holding a soccer ball of his own and a lemon flavored popsicle. He was well accustomed to her room by this point, and though not much changed in the two years they'd known each other, he always appreciated the addition of the dark purple bean bag chair that he only used.

"Hi, what do you need?" Riku asked rather breathlessly. She had finished clearing her dirty laundry from her room, and sat down on her desk chair tiredly.

Dark mocked glared at her. "You didn't come to my soccer game today," he accused. Riku rolled her eyes at that.

"I had my own practice."

"Fine, but you didn't come to my birthday party last week either," he followed. At that, Riku stayed silent and looked away from him. If she knew him—and she certainly did—he would pester her about it until she caved and agreed to do something he wanted, which was not always fun (the last time, he made her go to the butterfly house at the zoo, knowing fully that she was scared of butterflies, and laughed at her every time she screamed and flung to him as a barrier).

Like she knew he would, Dark got up from his place and walked over to her, crouching down so they were at eye level. "Riku-chan…"

"I was not feeling well, and I didn't want you to get sick, so I stayed away to protect you so you're welcome." She had a motor mouth when she was nervous, something Dark knew very well. So he sighed and handed his Popsicle over to her. Riku took it gladly since he brought it for her anyway. Dark hated lemon flavored anything.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked her sincerely. When he used that sincere voice with her, there was no way she could lie to him.

"No…I didn't go purposely. I promised Risa. She thinks you like me more than you like her."

"She's right, though," he said so simply. It took her off guard for a moment.

"Yeah, but only because you don't know her," Riku claimed. She took licks of her Popsicle before continuing. "Risa is really cute and likes you tons, and you should be sweet on her."

Dark ran a hand through his hair, something he did when he was rather frustrated at something, she had come to know. "I am sweet on her. I treat her like I do all girls."

Something in the way he said that made Riku want to shove her Popsicle in his face, but she resisted the feeling. Weird. As it was, Dark was very popular with the girls in the neighborhood, even the ones from her class. Daisuke, Risa and she were in the same class, while Dark was three grades above them, but everyone knew who he was. Many girls slept over the Harada house just to get glimpses of him.

"She thinks you're sweeter with me," Riku told him in a quiet voice. Dark ran his fingers through his hair again, groaning this time around.

"Look, I don't wanna fight. Just say you're sorry and promise to be my partner for my class's Test of Courage next week."

This time, it was Riku who groaned. "No, there's always someone who dresses like a revengeful ghost near the trees and scares me."

"It is your punishment." His crooked smirk appeared.

"Fine, I hope you're prepared for me to jump you and squeeze you to death!"

"Riku-chan, I really hope so. Now come play with me!"

They both ran out with giant smiles on their faces and played one-on-one soccer in the front until the sun went down. He helped her catch fireflies and when they released them back in the wild, Dark kept looking at her like she was made of the same light as the fireflies.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__So the plan was to update this thing every day, but I had family matters to attend to over the holiday, so to make up for it, I will doubly update today. Also, since this chapter is short, I feel bad. Thanks to anyone who is reading, and thank you those with your kind and encouraging words!_

_Please review!_


	3. Green

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Three: Green**_

_**A/N: **__I own NOTHING!_

* * *

When she was twelve, she had a huge crush on Daisuke. It was an innocent infatuation that began when he held her hand during their last school trip when they went to explore the dark caves near the beach. Despite her tomboyish nature, Riku was actually quite a "scaredy-cat" as Risa liked to tease, and Riku's pride wouldn't let her admit it to anyone else. But Daisuke noticed and offered his hand. It was so sweet and kind, and just the Daisuke thing to do, and she realized she crushed on him hard. She didn't show it to anyone of course, not even Risa, who was rapidly losing interest in the older brother.

"I don't like fighting losing battles, you know?" she told her.

"No, I don't know," Riku cried exasperatedly. They were in their last year of elementary, but Risa was still light years ahead of Riku in the love department. She would have to deliver her love letters from boys who were too scared to talk to Risa themselves.

"Well, it just sucks to like someone you know will never like you back."

That Riku understood greatly. Because no matter how much she liked Daisuke, and no matter how much he smiled at her and helped her in a pinch, it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he carried a burning torch for her sister.

It didn't stop Riku from liking him. Or from keeping his school photo in her wallet.

This was the main reason Riku was outside her school by the soccer field looking for her wallet in the snow. If anyone were to find it and see what was inside, she would just die. She decided that was the only option to die if she didn't get to it first.

Since Dark was a third year middle school student and went to a different school altogether, she didn't expect to find him walking up to her, still in his uniform.

"Dark? What are you doing here?" She only noticed him when he started rummaging through the snow with her. When she got up, she realized how cold it really was. Her fingerless gloves were doing a piss poor job of keeping her warm.

"Risa-san told me you were here looking for your wallet." Now that he was fifteen, his voice was low and deep, and made many females swoon around him. Everything about him changed in the last two years. He got taller. Much, much, taller. He also lost the boyish roundness of his face, and his jaw was sharp and clean, with cheekbones high and eyes even more piercing. He continued to play soccer, so his body not only grew, but it had small muscles everywhere that Riku feared would only grow with time. It was no wonder girls were already throwing themselves at him, and like the giant flirt he had become, he showered them with smiles and pretty words.

"Yeah, I lost it. You don't have to help me."

"Yeah, I do," he answered in his simple way. For awhile, he looked for it in silence. Since he entered middle school, Dark acted funny around her. He never stopped hanging out with her, but he certainly kept his distance. There were fewer hugs and piggy back rides, and she noticed that he was more careful with his words around her.

He would have continued in silence if she didn't start sneezing uncontrollably (she counted seventeen sneezes in a row—a new personal record). When she finished, he pulled out his handkerchief which had been washed many times over the years after wiping her blood, sweat, snot, and tears.

"Are you sick?" Riku could feel the disapproval dripping from his tone.

"No!" But another sneeze betrayed her. Heaving a sigh, Dark lent her his handkerchief again and his muffler.

"Go home." It was concise and to the point. He only ever got this way when he was really irritated. Though why should he be irritated was beyond her. _She _was the one with the never ending snot.

"But my wallet…" she tried to protest, but it was really all in vain. Dark gave her another one of his _Just-trust-me-and-do-what-I-say-and-don't-be-difficult-Riku-I-swear-to-god _looks, which meant she already lost.

"Don't worry about it. Just go home."

So she did, unhappily and with a pout that didn't go away even after a relaxing hot bath and a bowl of warm miso soup. Dark was right in sending her home since she was sick and being out in the snow looking for a wallet was not exactly doctor recommended. She sent him a quick text (_thanks for looking out for me, I really wasn't feeling well _), and was surprised when he didn't reply back. Usually, he was quick to reply back, especially when he was proven right. Riku fell asleep wondering what he was doing.

She didn't have to wonder long. A knock on her window woke her up, and she rose quickly to let the only person dumb enough to climb her balcony in. Dark was cold to the touch, and his lips has turned a pale violet from the chill. She didn't need to be told a thing; Riku grabbed her thick blanket and a dry towel for him. Dark was uncharacteristically quiet.

"You're such a dummy! You're all cold and wet!" Riku chastised him. "What were you doing?"

Wordlessly, he handed her the mint green wallet she had lost earlier in the day. It was wet and as cold as his hand, but otherwise undamaged. Riku did not dare to open it in front of him. She wondered if he saw what was inside.

"Riku-chan…do you like my brother?"

Well, it looked like he had.

Riku's hand stopped drying Dark and froze on the spot. It was then she realized he was very close and much older than her. Those deep red eyes of his studied her, making her stomach shrivel up in response.

"Un," she nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze. When she found the courage to look at him again, she was surprised to find hurt in his eyes.

"For how long?" he asked, his voice still low and quiet that she had to strain to hear him.

"I don't know…not long I think…"she replied hesitantly.

"Why?" he demanded. His voice was not as quiet this time, and there was anger in the current of his tone.

"What do you mean why?" Riku stepped back, not liking the direction this was all going. Dark did not really get mad at her. Annoyed, frustrated and occasionally in disbelief, but never angry. But that was that he was: angry, and Riku could not understand why.

"Why Dai-chan?" His eyes narrowed dangerously, and Riku felt herself gulp. "Why do you like Dai-chan?"

"He's nice, and thoughtful, and he's not like every other boy!" It was almost embarrassing to admit all this, but Riku was more angry than humiliated at this point. She felt her fists ball up, and her brow furrowed.

"Ha! He's nice and thoughtful?" Dark scoffed. "You make it seem like he's the only one nice and thoughtful to you!"

"He is! He is the nicest boy to me!" Riku shot back. "At least he isn't some playboy like you!"

This was a bit much, even for her, and she knew it. Dark knew it. "Well, your perfect and nice Dai-chan still likes your sister, so you're just wasting your feelings on someone who will never like you ba-"

SLAP!

It was so strong that even Riku's palm hurt. She was now crying, unabashed that he was able to see. She may have hit a nerve with him, but he knew her just as well to push her in ways she found uncomfortable. She was well aware that Daisuke liked Risa, and he didn't have to rub that all over her.

"Get out."

"Riku-chan…I…"

"Leave! Get out!" She pushed him away from her and ran to her bed. When she looked up, Dark had already left through her balcony window.

Risa knocked, but didn't wait for Riku to give permission. Risa looked at her with such genuine concern that no matter how much she liked Daisuke, she could never bring herself to hate Risa.

"Riku, was Dark-san here? I heard yelling."

"Yeah," Riku sniffed. Her tears hadn't stopped. Dark opened up a wound she had been protecting since the moment she knew she liked Daisuke, and the realization of those unreciprocated feelings cut her deep.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"…No."

Risa climbed into bed and hugged her, and like that they both slept. When Riku woke up the next morning, Dark's window held a message.

_I'M SORRY. _On green.

After thinking about it, she knew she could not stay mad at him forever. She made sure to tape her green message to her window before getting ready for school.

_THANKS. ME TOO._

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__The next chapter has them older, and the final three are when Riku is in high school. So hopefully, these shorts make sense and are cohesive (they are definitely more connected in the last 3). Anyway, thanks for any support, sorry for the chapter update delays. I will post another chapter up tomorrow as well. If all goes to plan, the last chapter will be up this Friday. Thanks!_

_Please review!_


	4. Red

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Four: Red**_

_**A/N: **__As always, I own nothing._

* * *

Riku was fourteen years old when she experienced the first real heartbreak.

Risa, Daisuke, and she were in their second year of middle school, and formed a strong friendship. They were inseparable during all times, and Riku had never felt happier. They had even had Satoshi. A serious boy in their grade, join in their group, and despite his standoffish personality, he fit in well. Every day was fun and full of laughter.

Dark was seventeen and in his second year of high school, and their friendship was still intact, though they had lost some of their closeness. Riku didn't take this personally. Dark was three years older, and had his own friends and high school activities. They would message each other, and sometimes, he would invite her over his place to play games, but those days were few and far in between. Riku also suspected he dated a lot and did not want to intrude.

She herself didn't date, though not for lack of trying from the boys. Riku was surprised to come to her second year of middle school and find herself admirers that were never there before. Risa was always a given with her cute personality and delicate features, but Riku's popularity came as shock to her. Years of soccer paid off on her figure as she was lean with strong and long legs that were still developing. Riku had also began to fill out, and said goodbye to her training bra and hello to sports bra as her chest had gotten enough to hurt if she ran without one. Her face lost her girlishness and her cheekbones and lips made it clear to others that Riku was definitely turning into a woman. It was this kick to puberty's ass that made Riku a bit more confident, which did not go unnoticed. As such, she found herself every week being called out to the school yard to reject another confession from boys she didn't talk to.

Despite her growth, Daisuke never switched over his affections, and for awhile she was content with that. But then as their second year went on, she noticed Daisuke getting bolder with Risa. He was messaging her constantly, carrying her things, and one day he had asked her if she could stop making Risa her bento since he wanted to do it. The more concerning part was that Risa liked this Daisuke who gave all his attention to her. And Riku couldn't blame her. She and Risa weren't the only one who won puberty. While Daisuke was nowhere near as handsome as Dark, he had grown into his own. He had shot up a couple inches, and that growth spurt didn't look like it would stop soon. And despite his lean look, he was actually pretty strong, and athletic. Though compared to Dark, the younger brother looked more gentle and innocent, but that didn't mean his face didn't have the strong jaw line, and his voice dropped nearly as low as the older one. All this Risa saw and didn't hide her appreciation for him.

Though she saw it coming (but nothing could have prepared her for it), it still hurt when Daisuke called Risa out behind the school to confess. Riku didn't mean to look, but she was returning handouts to the faculty room, and when she looked out the window, both of them were red in the face and smiling wide.

_Risa accepted his confession. _

She skipped soccer practice that day and ran home. When she was about to enter her front door, she realized she didn't want to be alone. Riku was not a stupid girl, but she was feeling her heart shatter with each passing moment, and that tended to affect her line of thinking. She began her climb up until she reached the windowsill. She knocked once and figured if he didn't open the window after that, she would let herself fall. It was only a two story drop, and maybe a broken leg would cancel out the pain of a broken heart.

"Riku-chan?" There was no way she could have seen him, but she felt a strong pair of arms hoist her up, and she found herself falling on top of Dark, who was both shocked to see her, and had on his best _Dammit-Riku-what-the-hell-were-you-doing _look on. Maybe it was the look on his face, or the fact that his arms around her made her feel protected, or maybe it was the memory of her first time ever in his room years ago that made her snap, but Riku's sobs started and had no desire to stop.

Dark was so good at being there when she cried. They were still on the floor of his room, her on top of him, and instinctively, his arms wrapped themselves around her, bringing her closer to his form. Riku was not a quiet crier, and she sobbed without shame into the shirt of his uniform, wailing at the pain that was greater than she had ever felt in her life. He kept whispering in her ear, "It's gonna be okay, Riku-chan, it's going to be okay," while rubbing her head gently. At one point, she swore he kissed the top of her head, but she was so far gone that she was not sure if it was real.

After an hour of this, Riku had calmed down enough to pry her body away from him and wipe her runny nose with her sleeve. All the while, Dark stared at her patiently, and Riku got a good look at her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in awhile. He was so much taller than she remembered (but maybe he was always at least a foot taller than her five-foot-three stature) with wilder hair and stronger arms and core than she could recall—she blushed from remembering she had cried into his well defined pecs, and how many girls would have killed to be in her position.

"Do you wanna talk about what's wrong?" he asked. He never pushed her or rushed her, which she always appreciated.

"Daisuke-kun confessed to my sister. She accepted."

Thankfully, there was no _I told you so_ that followed, and Dark scooted closer to her to embrace her again. Now that she was aware of her surroundings, she was in tune to his scent; he smelled like grass after a storm.

"I'm sorry, Riku-chan," he told her softly.

"It's okay," she told him. "I should have seen it coming. I mean, why would Daisuke-kun like me when Risa is around? I knew he liked her. I was just fooling myself into thinking I had a chance. There was no way he would like me. Why would he?"

"There are plenty of reasons for him to like you." Dark's voice was low again, and Riku felt it vibrate from his chest.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to make me feel better, Dark. I have accepted that I am not as cute, or feminine, or loveable."

"Riku-chan, I am being serious; there are plenty of reasons for anyone to like you." He was so adamant, but she didn't care. The sorrow of her broken heart had morphed into self-deprecation. She was pretty and newly popular and rejected many confessions a day, but she really only wanted somehow who knew her and accepted her all the way through.

"Maybe I will never find someone who just really wants me."

It happened so fast. He moved so quickly and pushed her down so that her back was on his floor. It was like being six all over again and him tackling her to move her out of harm's way. But she was no longer that small six year old, and Dark was seventeen and a man, and gripping on to her wrists so strongly, and encasing her legs with his so that she couldn't move, and Riku realized that Dark's eyes always had the ability to render her speechless. Despite that, she somehow managed to find her voice and called out his name, "Dark?" so much more breathily and huskier than she intended.

Maybe it was the way she said his name, but something in him let loose, and Riku found Dark's lips on her own, kissing her with open passion and desire. She didn't react out of pure shock, but that didn't deter him. His hands were all over her. They found the back of her thighs, the small of her back and the area just above her belly button and below her breasts; his touch felt like fire. Her lower regions suddenly felt a pang of hunger that had nothing to do with food, and Riku was overcome with the desire to consume him. She kissed him back with just as much need, hearing him moan with heat. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she might have wanted this for a long time. Somewhere in her mind knew that this was so right—of all people in this world, aside from her sister, he understood her—and she was blind to it before out of a childhood crush that never bloomed into love for the younger brother.

She called out his name again in a moan, and Dark immediately released her and turned away from her. Riku tried catching her breath, not realizing that she had lost it in the first place. Dark looked more flushed than she ever knew it possible for him to be.

"Riku-chan, you should go. You're sad and vulnerable and you should go."

Something was wrong. Maybe she was still lightheaded from the kisses, but she knew that something was wrong. He was getting it all wrong. "Dark, no, I _wanted _to do that…"

"You're vulnerable right now. It's okay, I understand." He turned to look at her and smiled, though it appeared so distant to her. "Go home. I'm sorry for taking advantage."

"Taking advantage?" Riku repeated in a monotone voice, afraid of what he meant.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have. You were just cute, and I hadn't gone out with someone in a few weeks, so my hormones just took over. I am so sorry. I promise to never take advantage of you again. I promise."

Ah, that's right. Dark dated a lot. He was a playboy. She had been so silly to think that there was something more. She could not be mad at him. He was being honest, and she only got carried away. It had felt nice to be wanted after losing a first love.

"No, that's okay. I get it. You're right. I'm sorry, too. I'll go now." She awkwardly walked over to the window and avoided looking at him. "Thanks for comforting me. I promise that the…here, it won't change a thing."

When she climbed back down, she swore she heard glass shatter against the wall, but didn't go back to check. When she looked out her window later that night before heading to bed, she noticed the glass pencil holder usually perched on his desk was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__With the fourth chapter, this story is halfway over __ and I want to thank anyone who is reading, and again, thanks to Sister of the Pharaoh for the prompt. _

_I also want to address Nom de Plume's review, briefly. I would have liked to do it over a PM but oh well:_

_First off, thank you for the thought and the critique you are providing. I also enjoy hearing constructive criticism that can help me be a better writer. I want to address a few things—peek into my mind I guess—just so that there is an understanding for some things. But overall, I do agree with your points._

_Riku's tomboyish nature doesn't necessarily equate to being naturally messy, nor will her friendship with Dark mean she is not easily embarrassed by mess—Dark most likely couldn't care less, but it may be Riku's character trait.. This is based off my own personality to be honest, and I'm a naturally organized and neat person, but occasionally have a mess in my room that I would just die if anyone saw. It is nothing major, and as a writer, it was my responsibility to convey that in the story, so I will be mindful to do so in the future. _

_Also, in terms of fingerless gloves and wallet search, that's a my bad, but as astute as Riku is, I like to think she can be easily flustered and distracted. Regardless, there is no other excuse. Total my bad. _

_Dark's use of Dai-chani actually did think about, but I felt him saying "Daisuke" would imply anger to his brother, which is not the case. I wanted Dark to be obviously angry with Riku, not his brother(who we hardly see, but he is mentioned which makes the way people refer to him a bit important) who did nothing wrong. He is angry with Riku for not noticing that he is also kind and thinks about her, though his anger is also not exactly justified. But he is still a kid. _

_Similarly with Riku and her danger of "hating" Risa. Riku is only 12 and a kid who doesn't really understand the heaviness of the word "hate" (and this is mostly told through a third person POV but from Riku's perspective) as most kids don't seem to understand. For Riku, she is upset that her sister is the one Daisuke likes, and that jealously is often mistaken for hate. Riku has a complex with her sister in this stage in her life. Now why I didn't have the same for Dark? I like to think Dark doesn't really have the same complex overall. Risa is always the one that people praise for her looks and personality, and while Riku is liked, she is regarded as second best (whether this is something she internalizes or is validated from the outside, I'm not fully certain). Dark is anything but insecure, and therefore I didn't think he would feel that same anger. _

_Most of my fics that involve the four of them as siblings comes from my fascination with sibling dynamics. In a lot of fics, I always see Riku and Risa partake in the glorious war of sisterly rivalry, but miss the love they share. I want to make sure that rivalry is there in this fic since it calls for it, but that there is a realization that they are sisters that love each other very much. If I wrote more about Daisuke or in his perspective, his and Dark's dynamic would parallel the Harada sisters._

_In the end though, my responsibility as a writer is to help bring these messages in the choice of words and details I include, and so my goal is to better myself in that way. This was a defense to some things, but also a concession that I have ways to go and that I recognize that you really probably aren't the only one with similar thoughts and interpretations. Therefore, in that sense, I agree with what you said, because I failed to get my point in which could have been clearer with added details or subtle gestures that would have made more sense._

_I hope you continue to read and review, and thank you for taking the time to critique. I don't think my writing or this story is perfect (as future chapters will probably tell you) so I appreciate input. Maybe I won't fix the issues in this story, but it will improve future ones for sure._

_Happy reading! Please review!_


	5. Purple

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Five: Purple**_

_**a/n: **__as always, I own nothing._

* * *

By the time she was sixteen, Riku had dated and broken up with Satoshi and Takeshi (a boy from their school's photography club that liked her for brief time), and Risa and Daisuke's relationship was on its third year and going strong. They were the sickeningly sweet couple that wore matching couple shirts and sweaters on dates, and gave each other nicknames that they used even in public Riku found it all very sweet, and had no problems being the third wheel sometimes. She had said goodbye to Daisuke as her first love that day in Dark's room.

That was the day she knew she liked Dark with the fire of a thousand suns, but she kept that to herself.

She wasn't going to make the same mistakes with Dark as she did with Daisuke. She was not going to delude herself into thinking that he would change his mind and want to date her or anything while ignoring the signs that pointed otherwise. She realized her love—she of course meant 'like' since 'love' was maybe pushing it—was going nowhere, and maybe she would get over it. Riku dated boys she was attracted to in hopes that maybe that attraction would grow into love, but it never did.

Takeshi, the photographer and amateur journalist was a ball of energy and sweet, but overall, Riku could tell that nothing was going to bloom from their time together. They lasted three months before Riku nearly in tears ended things, and he ended up having to reassure her that she made the right decision (they remained friends, as he became very close to Daisuke, and by that extension, Risa). Satoshi's confession surprised her since they had been friends since the beginning of middle school, and was the complete opposite of Takeshi. When they dated, it was almost as though she was hanging out with a brother she didn't really want. Satoshi was the one to break things off at the end of their last year together, saying that he didn't want Riku to try too hard to like him in that way.

"I don't think love is supposed to be that forced," he told her when they broke up.

"Well, then what should I do?" She sighed heavily. Satoshi only shrugged,

"I don't know. We're just about to start high school. We have plenty of time, don't you think?"

He was right. Riku had the rest of her youth to try to get over her feelings for Dark.

It was this mentality that had her agree to a group blind date with some other girls in her class towards the end of spring. One of them, Mika-chan, was into some guy who was in college, and this guy had friends that would definitely want to do karaoke with three other high school girls. So Mika had gathered Riku and three others to a group outing right after school with the promise of free food and music.

She should have known that the universe liked to make fun of her.

Mika introduced them all to the boys, though one of them needed no introduction for Riku. He gave her an amused and crooked smile at her as if to say _what-are-the-odds-eh-Riku_ and she rolled her eyes at him instead, paying no heed to her pounding heart. Her other classmates swooned immediately at him, and whispered frantically to her, "He is so hot! Is he looking at you, Harada-san?" Aside from Dark and Mika's soon to be boyfriend, there was Krad, whom she recognized (he nodded at her to say hello), and a good looking guy named Kaoru. Kaoru immediately sat himself next to Riku and this prompted Dark to sit next to her other side. Already, she felt the other girls throw daggers at her with their eyes for "snatching" two hotties from the get go.

"Long time no see. What are you doing here, Riku-chan?" Dark asked rather cheerfully.

"The girls needed one more girl to even this out, so here I am," she answered him nonchalantly, sipping on her soda. Truthfully, since he entered university, he had been working hard with projects, so they hardly saw each other. This was the first time since she entered high school.

"Harada-chan is super popular in our class," Mika, the only girl not glaring at her, praised. Riku's cheeks pinked a bit, but didn't let Dark notice her embarrassment.

"Is that so, Riku-chan?" Dark made eye contact with her, and Riku was reminded of the way he looked her that day in his room when his body was no close on top of hers.

"Are you surprised, Dark?" Kaoru jumped in, giving Riku an appraising look. "Harada-san is very cute. I wish I met her before to see if she was this cute before."

Riku surpassed the urge to scoff since it seemed all he cared about was how she looked now, and her younger self was not as appealing, but Dark spoke up first.

"Riku-chan was always cute. Even when she was little and didn't fill out her uniform as nicely as she does now." Dark's face held a very smug look, and Riku could have died.

"You. Pervert!" she hissed at him. Dark looked unperturbed and smiled pleasantly at her and Kaoru.

Kaoru frowned, eyes darting back and forth between her and Dark. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No!" Riku answered quickly. "Nothing. There is nothing going on between Dark and me. We're just childhood friends. Nothing more. Right, Dark?"

He did not answer right away, but only looked at her like he wanted to say something more instead. She was always the first to break eye contact and when she did, whatever spell that was over him vanished.

"Right, just good, old childhood friends." He said nothing more to her and talked to Krad in hushed tones. Krad kept looking over at Riku while rolling his eyes, which only let her know that she was definitely the topic of conversation.

It was so like him, she decided. First time they see each other in months, and he decides to talk about her while simultaneously ignoring her. She tried to not let it show how bothered she was by singing along with her friends and talking animatedly to Kaoru, who at the very least was attractive and paying her attention, even though she was not sure if she even liked him or not. She was well aware of a pair of eyes scrutinizing her every move, but made no show of acknowledging it. Eventually, Dark played the game of _Ignoring_-_Riku _so well by also belting out random pop songs (Riku noticed he sounded way too good, which made her irrationally more upset) and chatting it up with other girls in her class. Though she kept telling herself that she was not in fact jealous, the desire to punch him square in the jaw told otherwise.

The night ended without much fanfare. Distractedly, she gave Kaoru her number, and was on her way home when she realized she had someone walking alongside her.

"I don't need a chaperone home," she told him, looking straight ahead.

"Riku-chan, I live right next door. We are going the same way," he replied back bemused.

"I was just letting you know," was her response, though her cheeks still flushed. She had to remind herself that she was mad at him, and there was no way she would even talk to him. At most, she would only deign him with one word responses at best.

"It's been awhile, right, Riku-chan?" he tried for conversation.

"Yep." Nailed it.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Two for two.

"And Risa-san?"

"Good." Perfectly executed.

"And school?"

"Great." Looking good…

"Don't go out with Kaoru."

"What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?" Damn, she was doing so well. In her defense, Dark caught her off guard with his very serious advice. When she spun around to glare at him, his face lacked any amusement and was gravely intent on staring her down with his fierce and alluring eyes.

"I know that you are your own person, but Kaoru should not be the first person you date, if at all. He would be a bad example."

She almost wanted to laugh, but instead opted for a small smile. He was so clueless. "Not that it's any of your business, but I didn't plan on dating. But if I wanted to, Kaoru-san would not be the first person I'd date."

If there was a statement that would render Dark speechless, she found and said it. It took a few seconds for him to recover.

"What?"

"If I were to date your friend, he wouldn't exactly be my first boyfriend," she said slowly, for once glad not to be a blushing idiot around him.

"He is _not _my friend, and he wouldn't?" Dark made no effort to hide his disdain for Kaoru, but his curiosity at her love life was a bit perplexing for Riku. "Who else have you gone out with?"

The tone he used made Riku irritated enough to continue walking. He was being ridiculous, and why did it even matter? Dark, who was not used to being blatantly ignored, didn't let her off the hook so easily.

"Riku-chan? Seriously, who else did you date? Are you embarrassed? Was it a lot? Riku!"

"What?" she yelled, red in the face for something other than embarrassment. "Why do you care? I dated a few people; I'm sixteen! I'm in high school! Dating is something normal!"

"I know it is something normal!" Dark scoffed. "I was just surprised."

This did nothing to appease her anger. "Why, huh? Why are you surprised that I date? You heard Mika-chan earlier; I'm not exactly a pariah—people _do _confess to me. Just because I am not Risa, or all the girls you used to kiss outside your house doesn't mean that there isn't someone who wants me!"

Dark stepped back, stricken. "I didn't mean that! I never meant that!"

"Just because I am not your type doesn't mean I am not someone else's!"

At that point, Riku wanted to slap herself. Maybe it was not obvious, but that was as close to saying 'I like you' without actually using the words. When she did look around, she finally noticed they were finally outside their respective houses. Dark was open mouthed for sometime before striding up to her, placing a bit of her hair behind her ear. It was such a gentle touch, that Riku was impressed she didn't melt into it. Her eyes kept on glaring at him fiercely, fearing if she didn't, she would come loose at the ends.

"I never once said you weren't my type." His voice was so low that if she were any further away from him, she might have missed his words.

She didn't respond to it. She didn't let herself. That was how one gained false hope. So Riku took a deep breath and stepped away.

"Goodnight, Dark."

Before she entered her house, she heard him clear as water, "Good night, Riku-chan."

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__my only real hope is that somehow, the ending will come off as natural. I want there to be growth and somewhat of a drawn to each other feeling as well, though I will admit, both Riku and Dark are idiots with poor communication skills._

_Also, the first chapter Hamada has been corrected to Harada. Thanks for pointing that out, I didnt realize!_

_This is why I desperately need a beta._

_Please review!_


	6. Blue

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Six: Blue**_

_**a/n: **pero usual, I own nothing._

* * *

Despite his warning, Riku defied Dark anyway and started to talk to Kaoru. She really had no intention of dating this guy, and she didn't start off really wanting anything to do with him. Honestly, he messaged her once the following day asking if she got home alright, and it was nice to meet her. Riku generally found that sort of thing thoughtful, so she replied back that she got home just fine and it was nice to meet him too. Then she found herself talking to him every day. While he was flirty and she was not, it was still nice to make a new friend. Risa, though never asked for her input, was not shy to tell her sister that she did not approve.

"He's not even your type!" she whined on their way to school. "Plus, he creeps me out."

"I didn't realize I even had a type."Riku mused to her sister. It was one of the few times they walked to school alone together without Daisuke, who was out sick. "Besides, it's not like I'm going out with him or anything like that. Plus, you only met him the one time; you can't make a good judgment off that."

Risa only gave her a look, and Riku had enough sense to be embarrassed. Kaoru came by once after they got out from school, and walked home with them. While he was not impolite or too weird, the way he looked at Riku was enough to mar him in the eyes of Risa forever. Even Riku couldn't pretend that she was not uncomfortable with the way he saw her which was like she was a piece of meat that he couldn't wait to devour. But she made it clear to him that she wasn't interested in dating and just wanted to be friends, which he seemed to accept graciously.

"Kaoru-san knows I just want to be friends, and that's all."

"I know Riku, but I just don't think he really cares."

"Well, either way, I don't think you're the type to approve of any guy I go out with; you weren't happy when Satoshi-kun and I went out. Or Takeshi-kun, now that I think about it."

"I only approve of Dark," Risa said simply. Riku froze in her place.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's obvious you like him. And it's been obvious that he—whoa, Riku!" Riku had charged at her sister and grabbed her, dragging her away from the school entrance where anyone could hear. "What's your deal?"

"You haven't told Daisuke-kun, have you?" Riku didn't mean to sound anxious, but there was no helping it. Risa only rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?" Risa sounded quite offended. "I mean, he hasn't noticed, and I certainly won't tell him."

Riku let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She paused and flushed from horrid embarrassment. "And sorry for kinda ramming into you. And offending you."

Her sister flashed a brilliant smile. "It's ok. What's the good in being a cute younger sister if I couldn't keep a secret or handle your crazy? But anyway, that's why I don't approve of anyone else. You obviously really like Dark, and it is a waste to date anyone other than him." The way Risa explained it made it all seem too simple.

"Well, for someone to date me, that person has to like me back," Riku replied glumly. Risa only stared at her jaw slacked.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I mean, everyone can see it. _Everyone_."

Riku's annoyance only grew. "What are you talking about?"

Risa only sighed heavily. "I'm almost embarrassed. And _you're _the smart one. Forget it. You'll figure it out. But Kaoru-san's no good and you know it. He knows it too, and the sooner you stop talking to him, the better I will feel."

Risa didn't talk to her any further on the subject of Dark or Kaoru, so Riku dropped it, but she never stopped wondering what Risa meant. When she got home, Dark's window held a yellow message for her. It had been so long that she nearly forgot what it meant: _LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HOME. _She couldn't stop the smile on her face when she went out to her balcony and began playing on her ukulele "First Love" (and Utada Hikaru song he taught her a few years back). Dark opened his window and grinned at her.

"And here I thought you stopped playing it." He looked positively radiant.

"Shame on you. I practice at least thirty minutes every day. You know I am a stubborn person that way." She put her ukulele down. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just haven't talked to you in awhile." He began to climb down his window. "I'm coming up."

Though she was not weak in her arms, it was still hard enough to pull him up, but after they both managed, Dark stood up tall and proud that she needed to catch her breath. It really bothered her to like him that much. Luckily, it was warm outside, so Riku didn't feel the need to invite him in her room, which at this point, she couldn't take. He still had on his skinny jeans and a black tank top on, which clung to him nice enough for her to see what was usually hidden underneath a shirt. Her hormones didn't need the extra push.

"So…Risa-san tells me you talk to Kaoru a lot."At least he seemed awkward when he told her that, because that was really the only thing that saved him from being kicked out.

"Yes?" She made sure to keep her voice balanced enough to warn him before he said anything stupid like last time.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight." He seemed to catch on to her mood. "I just wanted to express concern."

"Concern?"

"Kaoru is…he is not a very nice guy," he said slowly, as if looking for the right words.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Dark usually had no problem expressing his thoughts, but the idea of offending her seemed to make him hesitant. Still, it was rare that Dark had anything bad to say about people in general. He got along with practically everybody, and everybody's need to impress him made them only show their good sides to him. The fact that Dark was ready to say anything negative about this person made Riku more apprehensive. She never got harmful vibes from Kaoru, but maybe she should be on guard around him more.

"Honestly, I don't know him too well. I try not to, but I know this much. He's not a good guy. He's lazy and rude, and likes to fool around. I mean, I know you think I do, but he doesn't treat girls right, and he plays the 'nice guy' act really well, until he gets what he wants, and I am not trying to say anything bad about you, or that it wouldn't be possible for anyone to be serious about you, but I just don't want you to get hurt, especially by that asshole, and that's what I wanted to say."

He said it all so fast that Riku felt tired in his place. He seemed to be nervously waiting for her response, which he assumed would be angry and offended.

"Okay," was all she said.

"Okay? Just okay?" He seemed dubious, but she didn't even glare.

"Yeah, I mean, you're around him more than I am, really. And I know you. We've been friends for a long time now. You wouldn't say that unless you meant it." She looked down as her tongue seemed to feel heavy. "I know you're just looking out for me. As my friend."

"Friend…right."

Silence washed over them, only rather than the peaceful ones she used to have around him, this silence was thick enough to suffocate her. Riku wanted to say a lot to him, anything to fill the quietness that was in the air. She wanted to tell him she missed him, and that she liked him, maybe loved him, maybe believed him to be the real thing, but she was also really scared. There was no way that he could want her in the same way when he still saw her as the same crying six year old with the scrapped knee.

"I should go." He said it so suddenly, Riku barely processed he was heading back.

"Okay, um, thanks for stopping by." She felt so lame, but it was better than not saying anything at all.

"Yeah, of course, and Riku-chan?"

"Yes?"

Those eyes of his seemed to peer deep into her heart. Riku tried to seal her feelings just in case he could see. At least, he struggled with his words, and Riku's breath caught in her throat, waiting for what he wanted to say. What could be so important to warrant such an intense stare?

Dark's face immediately shifted back into a shit eating grin. "You still sleep with a Hello Kitty plush doll?" Riku's face reddened as she remembered her bed was visible from the balcony.

"Oh my god, get out, out, out!" Her hands were on his back, pushing him towards the edge. Dark only laughed and saluted her before climbing down and heading back into his house. Each step and every word he had ever said to her felt like a dagger.

When she did go to bed that night, she wished that somehow, she could stop the hurting.

* * *

**_Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: _**_This is the penultimate chapter, so it actually is settting up the final one, even if it isnt as obvious. Either way, thanks for stopping by!_

_Please review!_


	7. Pink

_**Post It Window**_

_**Chapter Seven: Pink**_

_**a/n: **__I own nothing._

* * *

She didn't scrap her knee because of a bicycle this time.

In all honesty, it was not her fault this time around, either. It was one of those days no one was home but her, which suited her just fine. She just laid around in her shorts and a tee, barefoot and playing on her 3DS while sipping on some iced tea. Though she rarely had any—she was usually active and busy—Riku loved her lazy days. She especially loved them now more as she got older and needed to do other things than to think about her non-relationship with the boy next door. She told Risa about Dark's warning, and how he was still teasing her, and Risa groaned and wouldn't really offer up any advice.

"I don't know how it is only bugging you now when you've liked him from the moment he moved in next door," she told her exasperatedly.

"I did not!" Riku claimed, rather surprised by Risa's statement. In return, her sister only rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you did."

"No…no, I actually really liked Daisuke-kun." Riku had to look away. It was the first time she ever admitted it to her sister, and no one aside from Dark had known about it.

Risa was quiet for some time. "_Why_?"

"What do mean why? _You're _his girlfriend!"

"I know! And I'm your sister! That's why I am asking why you liked him. I can't really see him as your type."

"Daisuke-kun is nice and thoughtful, and I don't know, I was twelve!"

Risa frowned. "There's more to Daisuke than that."

"I know there is. I think I got to know him more after I got over him." Riku chagrined, knowing full well she didn't know Daisuke as well before, which was alright because it seemed to her that he really didn't know her as well.

"Well, I always thought you liked Dark since forever ago. At least, you were always attracted to him. Why do you like him so much now?"

Riku frowned for an instant, but answered as best as she could. "Because he…he knows me. Aside from my feelings for him, I've never had to pretend. I don't know. Why do you like Daisuke-kun?"

Risa's eyes widened at the question's redirection to her. "I love him for all sorts of reasons, but I don't know why I started to like him." She frowned before deciding to grin, a wistful look gracing her features. "I like to think that somehow, there are people placed in the world that we were supposed to meet, and something brings us together."

Riku raised her brow. "You mean like fate?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sounds like a cop-out answer," Riku laughed. Risa did not appreciate it.

"Well, there are just some things you can't rationalize or reason with, like feelings."

In that sense, Riku agreed, because she couldn't reason with her feelings to stop liking Dark, no matter how much she tried to logic her way out of them. She wrestled with the idea of love and falling out of it, but thought maybe she was forcing things and so she focused on just having her lazy day. The day would have stayed lazy if it weren't for a knock at her door. After ignoring it for three knocks, Riku caved and opened the door to find Kaoru looking upset and disheveled.

"Kaoru-san, are you okay?"

"Can I come in, Riku-san?" he asked earnestly.

"Uhhh…"In truth, she wanted to say no. Since that talk with Dark, Riku had been pretty adamant about placing some distance between her and Kaoru. She talked to him less, and seeing him in person looking the way he did set off a red flag in her mind for some reason. But she didn't want to be rude, so she stepped aside and let him in. While she went to get more tea, she found that he had settled in her room, making her more wary.

"Is everything okay?" she asked tentatively settting the tea down at her desk. She went to her drawers for a message and taped the red post it on her window, just in case.

"No." For whatever reason, he looked mad, and started to direct that anger towards her. "Did you know Dark came up to me today and told me to never speak to you again? Is that why you're hardly talking to me anymore? Because of Dark? That's it, isn't it?"

"What?" Riku was honestly floored. "No, I didn't know Dark did that!"

"Are you sure? Because you always talked about him. And he never shuts up about you. Did you ask him to talk to me?"

"No!" Riku stepped away from him, but he was stepping up closer. "What's wrong with you?"

"I was happy to be just friends with you. So long as you noticed me, I was okay with just being friends. But how can I be happy when Dark is all over you all the time? He's right next door. How often does he look at you, and touch you, and gets to be around you? It's not fair."

At this, Riku was left speechless. She never used to have problems with people, or men, before. But she realized it now that Kaoru was genuinely the sort of guy who obsessed over something he could not have. And that was a realization too dangerous to have so late in the game. When he pushed her down in the bed, her body stiffened in panic. She tried to calm down, but the idea of this person overpowering her filled her senses with a fear she didn't realize existed.

He seemed to freeze, shocked by his own actions, though he recovered quickly. Soon, he was lowering his mouth, ready to place lips on her neck when something woke up inside Riku. She began to push her knees up to crotch hard, which ultimately worked. She felt a sharp pang on her right one when it scraped against the zipper of his jeans, but she didn't pay attention to that yet. Kaoru gasped and rolled up off her.

That's when part of her window broke. He came in like lightning, quick and full of an anger Riku never saw before.

He was silent while looking at Kaoru clutching his crotch in agony and Riku's disheveled appearance. Her breathing was quick and, she counted to three in her head to prevent herself from hyperventilating. Dark's glare went to Kaoru who blanched at the hi's tranquil fury.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't…I didn't….I'm sorry. I will go. I'm sorry." Kaoru stuttered it out before running out of the room. Dark followed and Riku stayed, hurriedly drying up the tears that were quietly fighting to fall. She began to pick up the broken pieces of her window and had finished sealing it with some paper when Dark returned.

Neither of them said a word. Dark studied her, his eyes scanning her up and down before he walked out momentarily and came back with the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom. She wanted to ask how did he know where they kept it, but of course he knew. How long have they known each other? How many times had he used that first aid kit on her over the years? How many times did she use it on him?

"You're bleeding," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her and began to disinfect the wound. It was so small that it didn't even sting.

"Ah, I must have scrapped it against his zipper when I was trying to get him off me." Her voice was light and unfamiliar to her. She didn't expect to be so blasé about the situation considering she had been nearly crying moments before.

Dark huffed at her words, but stayed silent until he applied a pink Minnie Mouse band aid. She smiled, remembering their first meeting. That was so long ago—a lifetime away.

"What were you thinking? You invited him inside? Are you an idiot?" Dark didn't yell at her this time, which was the only thing she was grateful for.

"I am not a fool! How was I supposed to know he was going to get psycho on me? It's not my fault! Don't put that on me!" The fear that momentarily paralyzed her returned as she almost felt Kaoru's lips on her skin.

He let out a groan before running his hands through his hair, frustrated and annoyed, though it was a mystery to her. She was the one who had the more upsetting day.

"You could have been hurt if I didn't come in!"

"I was doing just fine!" It was a lie, and both knew it.

"Seriously, I come and see a red danger post it, and I panicked. I didn't know what to do." He buried his face in his hands and sighed. At that, Riku seemed to understand that even though she had a crazy experience, his yelling came from a good place. She worried him, and if the situation were reversed (though, highly unlikely), she would have been upset too.

Riku placed her hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a bit as though she set fire to it. "Thanks for coming. And for bandaging my knee. I was really scared, and I am sorry if I worried you. But thank you."

For awhile, Dark stared at her hard, those red eyes of his smoldering her. Riku managed to stay lucid by focusing on her breathing again. She shuddered at the thought of having been alone with Kaoru. She still didn't think he was an all around evil person, but he wondered what she would have done if Dark hadn't shown up. The unknown scared her more so she pushed that thought out for now. She would have to deal with it later.

Riku nearly forgot about Dark until he wrapped a blanket around her and declared, "I give up."

"What? And what's with the blanket?"

"I give up," he repeated, looking elated and light. "And the blanket is in case you need it. I think you're in shock. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm fine."

"Well, even if you're not, it's okay. It's okay to rely on me if you need it."

She blushed but shook the blanket off anyway. "What do you mean about you giving up."

Dark smiled warmly at her. "I've been trying really hard since I was a fourteen when I realized how I felt to keep it all hidden, but I can't. I'm done. I give up."

"I don't understand." Nothing that he said made sense, but then again, she rarely understood him sometimes.

"Is it alright if I invade your personal space?" The question didn't make sense either, but Riku gave him a smile of her own.

"Sure, you have permission."

That was when he kissed her.

It was nothing like their very first kiss. This was quick and rather delicate (as though he was scared of damaging her), but she could feel that spark, that desire from him, and it was still enough to make dizzy. When she blinked at him as he pulled away, he gave her his crooked grin.

"Riku-chan, I love you."

Every part of her seemed to shut down, but she knew that suddenly, something beautiful was happening. "What?"

"I love you," he said it again, still smiling. "I think I have always loved you, since the very beginning. I realized it though when I got to middle school. But then you liked Daisuke, and then that night he and Risa got together…I was so happy that day, but I got scared. I didn't want to be your replacement, so I pushed you away. I've hidden my feelings this whole time. But I don't want to do that anymore. I just love you."

Riku's smile had a life of its own. Soon, she was crying and laughing and muttering "You're a dummy," to him while he looked on confused. But he didn't run away, which was a good thing. He knew that she had words to say.

"Dark, I love you. Maybe I did before that day in your room, but I realized it then. I just thought you were always teasing me, and I didn't want to get hurt. So I tried getting over you. But you're already part of me, and I just can't shake you off!"

"Are you telling me that you and I felt this way for _years_?" he asked, horrified. But she laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, this time, making sure he knew how much she loved him. She wanted him to feel it all the way from his mouth to his toes, and for once, the dread she carried was gone. She felt light enough to float up into cloud nine.

Eventually, they pried their mouths away when Riku couldn't stop shaking from all that had happened, so they laid down on her bed and talked about that day's events along with several years of missed communication. When her family came back, both of them apologized to Riku's parents with Dark promising to pay for a new one. Risa smiled smugly and Riku knew she had a long conversation ahead with her later. But that night, she took a pink post it and drew a heart, making sure it was securely taped to her unbroken part of her window. Before she went to bed, she noticed Dark did the same.

And she knew neither of them would take them down.

* * *

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah: **__I could write a lot about the story itself and answer questions, but I think I will save that for personal messages. I do have a few things. Thank you Sister of the Pharaoh again, for letting me take care of your plot bunny, and I hope this was to your liking. Thank you to those who read and to the people who left me reviews. I really hope the DarkxRiku pairing stays alive in fanfic world, and I am happy to be contributor. _

_I honestly could have turned this story into a long 20 chapter fic with more in depth character analysis and a more developed plot. And with longer chapters. But honestly, I have very little time now unfortunately, and I already have one multi-chaptered fic that needs my attention. So I limited this to short drabbles instead. _

_I really like writing things from Riku's perspective, but someday I would like to write from Dark. Riku is a very straightforward and honest girl with a lot of love, but with so much hidden insecurity and a lot of growth ahead of her. Dark is always fascinating since he has such a bad boy attitude, but it actually a really compassionate and caring person from the anime and manga, and I think if given the chance, he and Riku would have been a great pairing. They complement each other well, I think. This chapter is a bit longer than the others since I didn't want to fully brush off the scare Riku went through, so hence why the romance in this chapter is rather lacking—no smut here, I am sorry! Either way, this story had many mistakes and could have been elaborated in certain areas, but I am pleased with it, and will keep the lessons I have learned for future fics. Again, thanks for reading!_

_Please review!_

_The end. _


End file.
